Dark Matter (species)
The Dark Matter species is a race of beings that are often characterized by having a single eye. Most members and speculated members appear as a major antagonistic force in various games of the Kirby series. Although their goal may vary between individuals, most of them attempt to invade planets and cover them in darkness. Presumably being made of darkness and negative energy, some members are weak to light and positive energy, as shown with the Rainbow Sword and the Love-Love Stick. Members of the species also have the ability to possess and control others’ bodies to do their bidding. In the past, Hyness’s clan worshipped the “matter of darkness.” This implies that the Dark Matter species (or the material they’re made of) was worshipped by them. Members Dark Matter Regular Dark Matter are the most common members of the species. They can be seen as the grunts of the species. A Dark Matter has two forms: Dark Matter Blade, and its true form, Real Dark Matter. In their Blade form, Dark Matter have a more knight-like appearance and wield a sword as their main weapon. In their true form, Dark Matter can shoot lightning from their eyes and fire the orbs around their bodies at foes. According to a Miiverse post by Shinya Kumazaki, Dark Matter have the ability to materialize their memories, which was how the Dark Matter Clone created by Star Dream was able to wield the Rainbow Sword. It is unknown if other members or speculated members have this ability. Gooey Unlike other members of the Dark Matter species, Gooey is a docile being that is friends with Kirby. Also unlike other members, he has two eyes and a mouth with a long tongue. Being made of the same material as the Dark Matter species, Gooey can float and shoot lightning via a form that resembles Real Dark Matter, although his binocular face is retained. Zero Zero is the leader of the Dark Matter species, or at least the leader of most members. Zero is shown to have the ability to create Dark Matter, meaning that it is the source of them. Zero mainly attacks by shooting blood at its opponents, and can also detach its eye from its socket as a last resort. It was destroyed by Kirby and Gooey in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Dark Rimuru, Dark Rimura, and Dark Rimuro Dark Rimuru, Dark Rimura, and Dark Rimuro are a trio of Dark Matter that appeared in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. They were the ones who shattered Ripple Star’s crystal and forced Kirby and friends to gather the Crystal Shards. They are not technically fought directly, instead possessing a Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and King Dedede and making them fight. After Kirby defeats and frees the victims, the trio fly off and are never seen again, leaving their fate unknown. Their appearance is vaguely similar to a Real Dark Matter, and much like regular Dark Matter, they look identical to each other. However, it’s unknown if they are the same kind of Dark Matter as that. Miracle Matter Miracle Matter is an elite member of the Dark Matter species. Not much is known about Miracle Matter, as there is not much information about it. Unlike other members, Miracle Matter presumably has many eyes. It is shown to have the ability to take on different forms that have the same powers as Kirby’s Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Speculated Members ru:Клан Тёмной Материи Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains Category:Aliens